


The Joys Of A Marching Band's Color Guard

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, I haven't written in so long please forgive me if this is awful, M/M, colorguard bs, crosign, marching bandstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cronus Ampora is in need of a music scholarship, and as a final act of desperation he decides to join his high school's marching band, performing as a color guard member.





	The Joys Of A Marching Band's Color Guard

**Author's Note:**

> In a marching band. In a marching band or a drum and bugle corps, the color guard is a non-musical section that provides additional visual aspects to the performance.

Cronus groaned, keeping to the corner of the football field as he watched the field be swarmed by band geeks. Why was he doing this again? He questioned himself for the fourth time that day. Right, cause the only way he was going to be eligible for that scholarship he wanted was at least one year in a performing arts extra-curricular. He wasn’t much of an actor and the only instrument he could play was the guitar, but he couldn’t read music for the life of him. He just went by ear. This had left him with only one option, color guard in his school’s marching band.

It was the first day of what they called ‘band camp’ and he watched as a group of girls with flags walked across the field, talking and laughing excitedly. At least they were cute. He grinned; maybe he could get some action while here, there was that saying of ‘this one time at band camp’. 

He fixed his hair and walked over with a cocky smirk, “Hey girls, ‘m the newest member of your lil group.”

“Really?” Oh god not her. Porrim walked past a few of the girls and narrowed her eyes, looking Cronus from head to toe, “I’ve got my eye on you Ampora, don’t think joining us will give you any chance at ‘getting some’.” She crossed her arms and rose a brow

“Hey, hey easy babe, I come in peace.” He held a hand over his heart, “What? Not used to havin’ a guy around? Don’t you worry, I’m sure plenty of other girls like you have had to deal with their fair share of heart throb handsome boys like me.”

“Uh huh. Not really. Most guys would rather be caught dead than doing guard. Unless they think it would better their chances with the ladies. Which it won’t.”

Holy shit, were there really that few of guys? A pro and a con at the same time he supposed.

“Now Porrim don’t get ahead of yourself, give the poor guy a chance. I know I got the same treatment when I joined and look at me now.”

Cronus turned around to see a tall lean man standing in front of him. He blinked and flushed darkly. Fucking god damn it who is this guy? Was he trying to ruin his genius plans? As the girls dropped their flags and swarmed him he took a moment to get a proper look at him.

A stubbly beard decorated his sharp jaw. His smile was bright white and his teeth seemed almost perfect. The type of guy that chicks drool over for hours basically, “So you’re our new member? You can call me Silas; I’m the color guard instructor.”

This guy was the instructor? For fucks sake this whole ordeal was getting worse by the minute.

“Cronus Ampora.”

“Well, nice to meet you Cronus, how about you grab a flag and we’ll set to work teaching you some basic moves. Girls while I teach him how about you warm up alright? Maybe practice some tosses while you’re at it too.”

Cronus watched as they hurried off into a shade of a tree while Silas turned to face him, “Now then, we’ll start with drop spins.”

“You mean like this?” Cronus raised a brow as he spun the flag in his hands quickly

“It’s not that simple, your hands actually should be closer together and your flag pole needs to have more control.”

Cronus rolled his eyes, “Okay, well if you’re my instructor how about you show me how to do it right then?” 

“Sassy aren’t you?” Silas grinned,”Alright, I take it you’re more of a visual learner, I can work with that.” He began to spin the flag in his hands slowly so that the other could watch. After a few minutes Cronus did his best to mimic the other.

“Good Cronus, now try counting me.”  
~~~  
A few hours into the day and Cronus felt like shit. He’d been doing his best to keep up and he was only a bit behind the rest of the group but he could already feel the waves of exhaustion washing over him. As soon as the call for lunch came he separated from the group to the bleachers, enjoying the moment of rest.

His meal didn’t last long since he had only packed himself a small bag of chips and a sandwich. He then quietly people watched for a while, watching as they practiced their instruments, chased after the other or just calmly talked. His attention was pulled away from everyone as he noticed Silas approaching.

Joyous. Typically he would be expecting himself to be checking out the girls he was surrounded by all day but instead he had been watching the other more. One reason being he needed to pay attention to the flag work they were being taught but also just…those skin tight shorts, the way his tank top clung to his body where he had sweat, and the way water dribbled down his chin when he drank.

As the other grew closer he shook off his, well, perverted thoughts about his own instructor, “Hello Cronus, may I sit?” 

Cronus watched Silas scooching over to make room for the other to sit, “I s’pose.”

Silas sat down next to him, “Pardon my language but you’ve done pretty damn well today for it behind your first time around.”

“Pretty damn well? My limbs are killing me. Is that normal?”

“You’ve just gotta build up your strength, by the time the season is over these moves will feel like nothing to you. How do you think I’ve been doing?”

“What? Why? You’ve been doin’ fine I guess.” Did this guy really just have him do an ego check for him?

“It’s my first year doing this, being an instructor that is, last year was my senior year of high school.” He laughed nervously

“So you’re like, what, nineteen?”

“Mhm.”

“Fuck so I have a chance.”

“A chance at what?” Silas raised a brow and grinned cheekily.

“Oh! Uh, getting advice to score a date with one of the cute girls in the guard?” Yeah. Smooth recovery. Totally.

He then laughed. He laughed? Did he really think he had that little of a chance? His confusion must’ve shown on his face because Silas shook his head, “Cronus, I hate to break the news to you, but they’re gay.”

“All of them?”

“Rose, Porrim, Kanaya, Roxy, and Aranea. All of them. Hell even me.”

“…You’re gay?”

“Couldn’t be gayer. It’s a strange, but very common thing inside of guard. Surprisingly though it’s hard to get a date with anyone, especially for me apparently. ”

“You’re single? That seems impossible.”

Silas snorted softly, “Thanks but nope, I’ve been single for a few months now.”

Cronus bit the inside of his cheek feeling like he ought to change the subject before they dove too much deeper into the other’s love life, “Would you mind helping me with the flag work some more?”

“Huh? Yeah, sure.”

They both got up and Cronus couldn’t help but stare at the other’s ass while heading back to their practice area.

~~~

Cronus puffed his cheeks, waiting in the parking lot for his father in silence, refreshing his phone messages once and a while. His dad was supposed to be picking him up, but the asshole was now fifteen minutes late.

He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder and he looked over to see Silas,”Jesus scare me to death why don’t you?”

“Sorry, sorry. You’re ride isn’t here yet?”

Cronus shook his head, continuing to refresh his phone, “I’m sure he’s just running late…”

He quickly sent a quick message, ‘Dad?’

‘What? I’m in a meeting for another hour Cronus.’

“For fuck’s sake...”

“What’s wrong?”

“The asswipe forgot.” Again.

“You need a ride?”

“There’d be no point, I left my house key at home an’ the door is locked until m’ dad gets home.”

“If it’s okay with you and you’re dad you could always spend the night with me.”

Cronus blinked, looking up from his phone, “You sure? I don’t wanna be any trouble.”

“Yeah, no worries.”

He gave a small nod and texted his father once more, ‘I’m gonna stay at a friend’s house tonight.’

‘Fine. Next time don’t text me unless it’s an emergency.’

“Alright, lead the way.”

Silas gave a small nod and led him to his own car,”Sorry it’s kinda a mess.” He opened the passenger door and threw a few pieces of clothing into the back seat along with a few text books. He then patted the seat, “Your carriage awaits sir.” 

Cronus snorted as Silas bowed, “Why thank you, Sir Dweeb.” 

He climbed inside and sat down, closing the door after himself. He watched as Silas walked around the end of the car and got into the driver’s side, “Just a heads up I’ve got a few roommates that live with me.”

“No worries about it, better than dealin’ with my alcoholic workaholic father.”

“…Does he pull stuff like that often?”

“Stuff like what?”

“Like forgetting to pick you up.”

“Well usually he doesn’t anyway cause of work, some nights I wonder sometimes if he’s more addicted to his work or alcohol.”

Silas snorted and smiled, “So, why did you join the color guard? No offense but you seemed like you kinda didn’t wanna be there today.”

Cronus sighed, running his hands through his hair, “My dad has been wantin’ me to get a business degree once I go to college but I figured if I ate least could get a few scholarships with music he’d let me minor in it, y’know? So he can tell I’m taking it seriously.”

“I suppose that’s understandable. I’m starting college in a few months.”

Cronus pursed his lips and nodded, “Well good luck with that, ‘m takin’ a year off before I head out for college.”

“Not too much further, are you alright with sharing a bed?”

He rose a brow slightly,”Uh, sure?”

“We don’t really have much furniture yet, just what the apartment already had, a shitty couch, and our beds. Simon tends to hog the couch working on his coding and shit.”

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it chief.”

Silas gave a small nod, soon parking in front of a grody looking apartment complex, “Well, here we are.” 

Cronus raised a brow,”Uh, S nice…?”

“No need to be so polite, it’s a shit hole.”

“yeah,” Cronus laughed softly, ”kinda.”

He got out of the car and looked around, scrunching his nose up. He soon felt a hand on his lower back pushing him inside, “You don’t wanna stick out here too long at night.”

“Sounds fun, no thanks though.”

He watched as Silas walked past him and up a flight of stairs and he followed close behind him. The smell as they walked up well, he’d being lying if he said he didn’t know what a drug house smelled like. He supposed he wasn’t in a place to judge at the moment though, this wasn’t his home.

Wait. Did Silas do drugs? He watched patiently as Silas grabbed a small key ring out of his pockets and soon grabbed one and unlocked the door, the door giving a groan as it opened.

Wow. It was quite sparse furniture wise. He wasn’t lying. It didn’t smell as heavy of drugs inside the apartment though so he figured it would be safe to assume not. Jesus how cheap was this place then?  
As he scanned the room he spotted a lanky looking guy sitting on the couch and typing furiously at his laptop. At the kitchen counter a young woman was typing at her phone. She looked up and offered a small smile, “Welcome back to hell Silas, is this your new boyfriend?”

“Ha ha, very funny. Nah, he’s one of my guard members, his dad forgot that he was picking him up.”

“Wow, what a dick.” The man from the couch chimed in.

Silas rolled his eyes,” Cronus that’s Simon and that’s Destine“

“Heya.” Cronus gave an awkward wave, “You guys uh, you got a balcony or something?”

“Sure don’t, “Destine piped up, “Why?”

He bit the inside of his cheek, pushing a pack of cigarettes further into his pocket, “Just curious…”

Silas scrunched his brows together as he watched him, “Or someone needs a smoke. C’mon you can do it out my bedroom window.” He led the other to his room.

“No fucking your students Si!” Simon yelled after them

Cronus felt his cheeks warm as he puffed them and hurried past the other into his room, “Oh fuck off Simon.” 

Silas walked in and closed the door behind them, “Sorry about my friends, they don’t really know when to put a filter on.”

“No worries, I’m still in high school remember, I hear that shit all day long, and they’re probably fresh out of high school too by the looks of it.”

Cronus opened the window and popped the screen out, then sat on the sill as he pulled a cigarette out,”Yeah, we all graduated from the same class, we’ve all been together since our freshman year in the band.”

He nodded, spotting a guitar in the corner,” You play?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, a little bit.”

“Same here, you like playin’ acoustic?”

“Mhm, I started playing a few years ago so I’m not some kinda guitar prodigy.”

He snorted as he lit a cigarette and put it into his mouth, inhaling and closing his eyes,” Damn that’s good…”

“That’s not a good habit.”

Cronus rolled his eyes, exhaling a breath of smoke outside,” Wow, thanks dad.”

“I’m just saying,” Silas watched as Cronus inhaled more, “I’ve lost people in my life cause of it. Multiple times.”

He hesitated for a moment, “Do you want me to stop?”

“It’d make me feel a little bit better if you did.”

With a sigh Cronus took one last drag before putting it out and tossing the crumpled stick out the window. He then walked over the bed, falling back onto it with a grunt, “I’d kill for a full body massage right now.” He laid on his stomach and buried his face into the other’s pillows.

“I could give you a small one if you want.”

Fuck yes. He gave a small nod, “That’d be fuckin amazing.”

Silas nodded a little, “Is it okay if I straddle you.”

“Dude. We’re chill.” Cronus bit his bottom lip. If he couldn’t seduce the girls he could at least try to seduce the instructor. That…sounded really stupid, but that was the current situation he supposed.

He grunted softly as he felt the other sit at his lower back and began to rub at his shoulder blades. Oh shit that feels good. Cronus curled his toes and hummed appreciatively. 

“Does that feel okay?”

“It feels fucking perfect.” He groaned as he continued,” I should hire you to be my personal masseuse, I could get used to this.”

Cronus shuttered as he felt the other’s hands go to his sides, squeezing them gently. Oh god this was too good. He panted softly, touch wasn’t something he was used too…everyone would avoid him as if they were all in first grade again and he had cooties. It almost felt as if he was getting drunk off of the other’s touch.

His hands slowly wandered down to his hips, squeezing them for a few moments before stopping. Cronus caught a while of protest in his throat and slowly sat up, flushing darkly,” Uh, thanks, that was very nice..”

“I didn’t go too low did I? I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Was this dude flirting with him? No, no it must be his imagination. He hadn’t been flirted with for a long ass time, “No, no it’s fine. You were fine.” He yawned loudly,”Fuck ‘m really tired now though.”

“Get some rest then, I’ll be right here.”

Cronus gave a tired nod and laid down, pulling a blanket over himself and curled up, “Good night Silas, thank you again.”

“Good night Cronus, it’s no problem. I’ll talk to you in the morning, sleep well, g’night.”


End file.
